DisLestia Shipping Drabbles
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Just some simple short shipping snippets entered around Discord and Celestia. First Discord is given his own room in the castle by Celestia who hopes to reawaken memories of times long past. Second short; Discords vows. More to be added soon.
1. Welcome Home Discord

"And here is your room Discord," Celestia motioned with a wing as she opened the door. "Make yourself comfortable."

The ornate palace room was elegant but simple, this one in particular was clearly decked out for something bigger than just a normal pony, with a massive four poster bed sitting certainly within.

Discord gazed at the bed thoughtfully. It reminded him of something in his time before he was first turned to stone. Was this- no. This could not be...

The master of chaos scratched his chin thoughtfully. Maybe it was his old bed.

"Thank you Celestia. I am sure to do so," the trickster twirled gracefully into his new room, instantly rearranging it.

All the objects in the room, including Celestia began to float about as if on their way to a new home.

However, they just kept floating.

And floating...

...And floating...

The royal alicorn tired of waiting and teleported a short distance toward the door, escaping the reformed draconequus's magic.

With a blast from her horn, everything fell to the floor with a mighty crash.

"...And I was having so much fun," pouted Discord.

"When I said you could make it your own, I didn't mean you could send everything flying," reprimanded the ruling pony.

"But this is what makes me feel at home," a pawed hand waved about, levitating the bed and a few other items.

The pure white alicorn sighed. She knew she should have at least seen this coming. "Okay. Then make this room your own. But only this room. I do not wish to see you pulling your tricks on the rest of the castle. Or Equestria."

"Yes mom..." Discord waved the celestial princess away, feigning boredom in the face of the overbearing mare.

Celestia faced him again, regaining her regular composure, "Now then, as we agreed, you are free to roam the castle and Equestria as a whole, so long as you do not use your powers to harm others. I think we can also come to an agreement over certain terms you may have. A compromise, if you will, on where your powers are allowed to be used."

"I think I can live with that, yes. I take it you will be summoning me from time to time to... help save your little ponies." He made a rather girly action, doing his best to look like a mare in need.

"I will be, yes." Celestia confirmed with a nod, trying not to giggle at his silliness.

"Not that I can refuse you, since my new friend Fluttershy would get all sad."

Celestia smiled brightly at this. "Yes she would. I take it this means you still can feel the power of friendship?"

With a sigh, Discord nodded. "Yes. And it hurts as much as it seems to heal."

"I see. Well then, Discord, I hope you will make yourself at home. Should you need anything else, you may see either the guards, or you can address me directly." With the faint glow of her horn, Celestia opened the door and then left the room to it's new chaotic occupant.

Mild surprise settled upon the crazy creatures face. "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..." He teleported across to his bed and lay upon it as it floated slowly around the room.

A small cotton candy cloud appeared between his forearms and he took a swipe at it before slowly starting to much on his snack. His mind drifted back to the ponies who had first beaten him and now had tamed him. If nothing else, he knew things were about to change for the stranger in his already warped life. A smile settled upon his face as the slow rocking of his bed lulled his senses.

Princess Celestia paused halfway down the hallway. She allowed her gaze to travel back to the room with the floating items. A sigh escaped her lips. There had been no indication that he remembered. That mighty room should have elicited a greater response.

The draconequus paused, half a glob of chocolate cloud in his maw. Was that the sound of hooves returning?

"Discord."

"Oh, it's just you Celestia. I don't need to be put to sleep with silly stories about your little ponies you know."

"That's not why I came back."

One lazy eye graced the princess. For the briefest of moments the lord of chaos wondered what else his oldest and dearest enemy could possibly want.

Celestia took her time to summon the courage to speak.

After a few seconds, she saw the one eye leave her as the draconequus continued to munch on the cotton candy cloud.

"I-" deep breath. Celestia forced her gaze to stay fixed to her old nemesis's face. "If... you remember the old days-" The words caught in the mighty alicorn's throat as she fought against herself. "I guess I just wanted you to know, you may yet be able to see our daughter once more."

Everything crashed to the floor at once.

The once dry draconequus poked his head out from the candy cloud that had embedded itself on his muzzle. Wide eyes gazed in unbelief at the alicorn before him.

In the stunned silence, one word escaped the shocked creature's mouth, "what?"

* * *

 **This short story is set just after Discord's reform. While slightly out of date with current seasons of the show, I still wanted to post this.**

 **This was going to be a part of a longer DisLestia story I started back in Season 3, but before I could finish the details, I sorta left the fandom. I still want to at least post this part as I think its a funny scene with hints at where it could go.**


	2. Discord's Promises to Celestia

"I discord, take you Celestia, to bed. No wait! Wrong script." Discord fumbled around while Celestia's muzzle burned bright red.

Laughter sounded from the guests as a smirking Draconequus pulled a second piece of paper out of nowhere.

"Toothpaste... a box of strawberries... 20 pounds of butter... one bag of icing sugar... oil-" With a rough hiss, the list burned brightly in the summer day sun.

The look Celestia threw her soon to be husband could well have caused him to combust in a similar fashion had he not been the lord of chaos.

"Spoil sport," Discord muttered as the flakes of his shopping list scattered.

Ponies of all ages looked on with bated breath as Discord hastily sorted through a few more papers that had appeared his his mismatched hands.

"Ah, here it is." He briefly cleared his throat before he continued, "I Discord… take you Celestia, to be my wife. I promise to love and to tease you, honour and prank you… you are hereby stuck with me for life." The lord of chaos allowed his gaze to wander past his lover's eyes. "But don't expect me to let go of your sunny flank after life either." He softly added with a smirk and a light flex of his clawed hand.

"Discord... there's ponies watching us." Celestia sighed as her muzzle flared red once more.

"I know hon. Thats what makes it so much fun." Discord grinned. He looked forward to hearing the vows his betrothed.

"I Celestia, take you Discord to be my Husband." Celestia smiled like her sun at her to be husband.

The single, loving look gave the master of chaos butterflies inside as she continued with her own promises to him.

* * *

 **I shoot weddings, so naturally had a few fun ideas come to my head over the years. This might not be completely in character (but hopefully it is..), but I thought it would be a funny set of Vows from Discord.**


	3. It's a Girl!

Starswirl slowly sank into the soft bedding beside the mighty ruler of Equestria as she lay with her slightly large tummy revealed upon her bed. He carefully rested his ear upon her perfect, if currently expanded barrel. No sooner had his ear met soft white than the mage heard it. A heartbeat from within the womb as the developing pony within wriggled ever so slightly.

"We can hear her!" Starswirl exclaimed with a massive smile upon his muzzle.

"Her?" Celestia giggled softly, amused by her lover's exclamation.

"Silly Kaykay, of course I knowst will be a girl," Starswirl replied with a playful smile.

Celestia smiled radiantly, delighted by the news that they were to be blessed with a daughter. "Well then… we guess we had better start considering names for our future princess of Equestria hadn't we?"

Starswirl's eyes shot open extra wide. "Right. A name. Of course. Uh... how about-"

"My dearest, we don't have to choose a name right this instant," Celestia playfully chided her companion. "After all, tis at least another month before we are due. Although Luna seems to think we will carry it- her longer than that."

"I should have at least researched a few good names before I came to thou."

"My dear, please don't say such things. It is most unbecoming of a mage such as thyself," Celestia beckoned with a hoof for her lover to come closer.

"Yes well... thou knowst me."

"That we do." Agreed Celestia as she slowly pulled her special pony into a loose cuddle.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 _I like the idea that Discord was once Starswirl the bearded. I can no longer remember where this idea came from but it informed further ideas such as chapter 1 of this collection of short stories._

 _This is set in the days of 'old Equestria' so of course Celestia would be using what is to become the old Equestrian tongue. Im not entirely sure I nailed it right though. Anyways. I had this scene pictured as set just before Starswril becomes Discord and the love the two shared breaks. This feels a bit short, but I really wanted to write and publish_ _something amidst my current busy schedule..._

 _This has a possible hint at something in a upcoming larger story that I'm rewriting a bit. The Kaykay scene from Dungeons and Discords made me laugh and so I just had to include that here. From what Ive read, it seems Kaykay means beloved and I think thats a cute thing for Discord/Starswirl to call Celestia._


End file.
